<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jizzimos by HealingRose (Suzzysnips)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501524">The Jizzimos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose'>HealingRose (Suzzysnips)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlewd Valley Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Bisexual Male Character, Cock &amp; Ball Growth/Enlargement, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Disability, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Everyone in this fic is 18+, Extremely Dubious Consent, Futanari, Growth, Large Cock, Magic, Magic Cock, Magical Healing Cock, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Moaning, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Magic, Short, Short One Shot, Tight Pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/HealingRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix has spent a week in Pelican Town and.....he really needs a break.</p><p>However, little does Phoenix know that once he enters the community center he will find himself face to face with the Spirits of Lust: The Jizzimos. And these naughty little creatures are going to give Phoenix a break that he didn't know how badly he needed, as well as a few other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junimo(s)/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlewd Valley Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jizzimos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is meant to be a cannon teaser for my "Starlewd Valley Adventures" series and for a multi-chapteted story that will come in due time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The saloon doors slammed open with a swift kick from the fleeing adolescent who made a run for it despite the voice that called out for him, “Phoenix wait!”</p><p>“I-I have to go!” Phoenix replied running as fast as he could while his milk chocolate brown skin was flushed around his cheeks and ears. His bright orange hair looking a bit messy with a few strands of it sticking out. While Phoenix’s bright lime green eyes had nothing but pure embarrassment glimmering in them (along with his own tears). As Phoenix himself mentally cursed himself for not only staring and daring to busting a boner in the middle of such a public setting. Granted, considering what the adolescent had seen back there, especially with all that…jizz that had almost come close to staining his blue clothes. “No! Stop, thinking about that!”</p><p>Phoenix blurted, as he stopped his running and tried to wipe away the tears threatening to leak from his eyes. However, after the adolescent tried to wipe away his tears and calm his emotions. He looked up to see that he had stopped just a few feet from the entrance of old abandoned community center. “Ugh, I need to get home and take care of this.” Phoenix mumbled, looking down as his half-hard cock that strained slightly against the crotch of his tight pants. But as the adolescent turned around to leave, he heard the sound of the front door noisily creaking open.</p><p>And in an instant Phoenix felt as if he needed to enter the building, it was like some unknown force was trying to pull him towards entrance again. All while his cock slowly started to grow hard, with the adolescent swearing that he could feel something slowly and expertly teasing his cock. Phoenix felt his face flush even brighter as he semi-cautiously began to enter the building, with his cock rewarding him with a few throbs and twitches. The adolescent felt the please in his cock increase exponentially once he entered the building followed by a feeling as if someone was teasing his prostate as well. Phoenix nearly felt his legs buckle as he moaned and whimpered even more, while his cock grew hard leaking gallons of pre into his now uncomfortably tight pants.</p><p>The adolescent moaned as he looked around the dusty and rundown community center right before his eyes landed on something. That simultaneously shocked and aroused Phoenix and made the effects of the magic stronger on his virile body. Phoenix saw a one-foot-tall humanoid creature that had a lone antenna at the center of its head. The humanoid creature had the body of one of those thicc women on sex magazines. With green skin, light green hair, large K-sized breasts, and an impossibly large set of cock and balls to pull the entire look together.</p><p>The humanoid creature giggled as it appeared to finish making what looked to be a large summoning circle out of it’s own come, which dripped from its cock like a fountain. Phoenix moaned at the sight, as he instinctively looked back at the door in order to ensure that he still had a safe way out. Only to see that the door was completely chained up with more of those humanoid creatures standing in front of the entrance. And Phoenix could quickly make out that the other humanoid creatures looks the same as the one that had made the summoning circle (sans the fact that they were different colors).</p><p>“Phoenix, please come here.” A seductive yet haunting voice said, and Phoenix back at the summoning circle. To see that the creature was standing by the outer edge of it while stroking itself with expert precision and practice. Phoenix moaned again, as he felt a sudden spike in the pleasure that he was feeling upon hearing the voice.</p><p>“I-I should leave, I need t-to…” Phoenix said, trying to find some form for excuse as to leave this place, but he was soon cut off by moan that bubbled out of his mouth.</p><p>“Come here Phoenix, we only want to make you feel good.” The humanoid creatures all said at once, followed by a wave of magic that nearly made Phoenix fall to his knees. And just like the adolescent was convinced, as he jerkily started to walk towards the summoning circle. While the other creatures behind him mimicked his movements with much more grace. But as Phoenix started to increasing get closer and closer to the summoning circle he felt his cock and prostate get pleasured more and more. As his mind grew lazy with lust and the magic that was unknowingly (to him) invading his mind.</p><p>It got to the point where the adolescent was by the outer edge of the circle as he moaned, panted, and whimpered openly. The crotch of Phoenix’s pants were soaked in his own arousal as cum leaked down the sides of his pant legs. “One more step.” The humanoid creatures whispered, and before Phoenix could even consider what was going on (let alone stop himself) he stopped into the summoning circle. And just like that the pleasure and magic in Phoenix’s mind overcame any self-preservation instincts that he had as he knees finally gave out. Chains and shackles that were purely made of magic latching onto Phoenix’s neck, ankles, and the rest of his body.</p><p>With the chains and shackles angling themselves in a way that would keep the adolescent from falling, even with the adolescent lacking any arms to speak of. And while this was all going on the adolescent failed to notice any of it, as he felt the magic from the creatures toy with his cock and prostate. While said humanoid creatures giggled as they quickly surrounded the circle and the adolescent inside its borders, before beginning to jerk themselves off once more. The creatures began to moan in perfect harmony, creating what sounded like a very seductive and haunting melody. This action caused the magic in Phoenix to grow more powerful and to pleasure him without mercy while the magic come that made up the circle began to visibly bubble.</p><p>Phoenix didn’t even know what was happening anymore, all he knew was that he needed more and he needed to come now before he went insane. As his moans steadily became louder and more high pitched under all the treatment his body was currently receiving. And as Phoenix became more and more lost in a sea of pleasure and debauchery the seductive and haunting melody began to echo all throughout the community center. With magic of different colors rising from the edge of the circle as it began to swirl and surround Phoenix before seemingly phasing into the adolescent.</p><p>And as the magic phased into the adolescent, it went straight to Phoenix’s cock and balls as they slowly began to grow and expand. Seemingly causing the adolescent’s pants to become tighter and tighter as a result until they started to rip and tear at the threads. The pleasure that Phoenix was feeling appeared to grow and expand with his cock and balls until it felt like the adolescent was going to burst. Luckily though, Phoenix didn’t have to wait too long before his come floodgates busted open, with the seed quickly filling up the adolescent’s pants until they were torn apart completely by the come that had built up in them. Phoenix moaned whorishly as his hips bucked sporadically and his come splattered and covered the area around him.</p><p>And once Phoenix’s orgasm finally subsided, he passed out, to the sound of the humanoid creatures moaning melody.</p><hr/><p>(<em>Several Hours Later</em>)</p><p>Phoenix groaned as he slowly woke up.</p><p>“Wha-What happened?” The adolescent questioned, not remembering anything after having run from the saloon. However, as Phoenix regained his senses he quickly realized that he was sleeping in a puddle of his own cold and drying come . “What the—” Phoenix started, as he forced himself up on his two feet (while nearly tripping and falling thanks the condition of the floor. But as the adolescent got himself off he gasped when he felt a strange weight in his crotch and saw the appearance of his cock. Phoenix’s hard cock had grown to the size of five feet and looked to be around four, five, or six inches thick as it had a large flared head and giant veins running through it.</p><p>The cock also appeared to twitch and throb erratically as it hovered a few inches from the ground and appeared to constantly leak pre. And Phoenix quickly noticed that his balls weren’t spared from the same growth spurt that had effected his cock. As they appeared to be the size of large melons and were clearly filled to the brim with come. “O-Oh Yoba.” Phoenix mumbled, in clear arousal as he quickly left the community center without another word uttered from his lips. The adolescent couldn’t remember what in the world had happened to him in that building, but there was thing that he knew for sure, he needed to come and he needed to do it as soon as he got home.</p><p>Phoenix just hoped that his bed could handle what he had planned tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked this story, don't forget to comment and or review, and if you did like this story I may or may not include this short in my multi-chapered story so keep your eyes peeled for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>